Your blood is my drug
by Sealion Razowski Joker
Summary: "Le sentiment ressenti lors de la morsure d'un Vampire sur son Calice dépend de leur relation et du degré de celle-ci : les deux être peuvent soit ressentir un plaisir intense, proche de l'extase, soit une douleur fulgurante". Cela ne risque pas d'être drôle tous les jours entre Potter et Snape. Vampire!Snape-Calice!Harry. SLASH. Repost.
1. Chapter 1

_«Le sentiment ressenti lors de la morsure d'un Vampire sur son Calice dépend de leur relation et du degré de celle-ci : les deux être peuvent soit ressentir un plaisir intense, proche de l'extase, soit une douleur fulgurante». Cela ne risque pas d'être drôle tous les jours entre Potter et Snape._

**Disclaimer** : L'univers appartient à notre Reine, évidemment.

**Rating**: M (avec le temps...)

**CETTE FIC A ÉTÉ SUPPRIMÉE. JE NE SAIS PAS POURQUOI. Mais j'ai ma petite idée ;w;...je repost donc le prologue. Le chap 1 et 2 arriveront dans la (pas sur) soirée, demain ou plus tard. merci.**

**Prologue: Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu**

Le mage noire s'écroula enfin. Après d'interminables secondes, selon certains. Après d'interminables heures, selon le Survivant. Heures de souffrances, de peur. Heures de doutes, de lassitudes. Heures confuses, démentes, limite absurdes. Heures de tortures, où la mort, froide, ténébreuse, sadique, tournoyait autour de la tête de chaque sorciers. Heures de supplices, de cris suppliants, de plaintes alarmantes, de sanglots déchirants. Heures de terreurs, où chaque sorciers s'étaient battus plus pour les autres que pour eux mêmes. Heures où chaque éclairs, qu'ils soient verts ou rouges, semblaient vous frôler, pour mieux vous atteindre la seconde fois.

Heures de fatigues.

Harry tomba à genoux, le souffle haché, les membres endolories par les incessants combats qu'il avait mené toute sa vie durant. Était-ce le dernier ? Avait-il finalement réussi à tuer Lord Voldemort ? Ses fidèles abandonneraient t-ils la guerre ? Essaieraient-ils de se faire oublier, ou bien allaient-ils se recroqueviller de terreur devant les Aurors qui viendraient les chercher ? Fuiraient-ils ? Harry devrait-il les combattre ? Un sourire goguenard joua sur ses lèvres. Évidemment. C'était sa vocation, son destin, son désir.

Un sanglot étranglé résonna, et le brun mit quelques secondes à comprendre qu'il venait de lui. Bientôt, son visage fut strié de larmes. Avait-il peur des morts qu'il pourrait découvrir en se retournant ? Ou bien pleurait-il de soulagement ? Un poids immensément lourd venait d'alléger ses épaules. La prophétie s'était réalisée. Mais était-il libre pour autant ? Cette question l'effrayait. Il avait tellement fait pour les autres, il s'était tellement inquiété pour le monde sorcier. Il avait eu si peur d'échouer... Il s'était tellement peu préoccupé de lui, finalement. De sa santé, mentale et physique. Du contrecoup de la Guerre, quand il aurait accompli la Prophétie.

Après un long moment de réflexion, de peur, de soulagement et de détresse, le brun consentit à se relever et à se retourner. Tout n'était que carnage. Le paysage était chaotique, terrifiant. Le contrecoup était terrible. Son regard tomba tout d'abord sur le cadavre d'une jeune Serdaigle. Elle était couchée à terre, sur le dos, le visage blême, le yeux fermés. Ses cheveux bruns formaient un éventail autour de son visage enfantin. Elle semblait en paix avec elle-même. Elle semblait dormir, paisiblement, et Harry sentit une bouffée de honte l'assaillir quand il commença à envier son corps si reposé, si calme. Si beau. Il détourna le regard, écoeuré par son soudain élan d'égoïsme.

Il vit une tête rousse, tranchant vivement contre le sol d'un noir cendré, et n'osa poser son regard dessus. Mais ses yeux revenaient indéniablement dessus, et il commença à piétiner vers cette dernière. Une vague de doute et d'anxiété le submergea un court instant. Où était Snape ? Il chercha, alarmé, son regard méprisant, il tendit l'oreille, dans le but d'entendre son ton mielleux, déversant remarques acerbes et cuisantes paroles.

Puis il se ressaisit.

Snape ? Depuis quand s'inquiétait-il pour son professeur de potion ? Son persécuteur ? Ce connard avait piétiné son amour-propre des années durant. Et voilà qu'il s'inquiétait ? Le brun eut un rire sans joie et chassa cette idée de sa tête. Évidemment, l'homme avait été d'une très grande utilité durant la guerre, et il avait tant fait pour lui... Mais pour l'instant, seuls les Weasley et ses amis comptaient.

Un élan de désespoir électrisa Celui-Qui-Avait-Vaincu lorsqu'il vit son meilleur ami, le visage tordu par la douleur. Hermione tentait de le rassurer, mais son visage luisant de larmes enlevait toute crédibilité à son discours censé être rassurant. Molly Weasley était recroquevillé contre un autre corps qu'Harry ne sut identifier. Il se précipita vers ses deux meilleurs amis, lâcha sa baguette et s'accroupit à leur côté.

-« Mes jambes ! Hurlait Ron en gémissant. Mes jambes !

- Ron, murmura le brun. Ron, quel sort t'a frappé ?

- Trop, répondit Hermione, ne laissant pas le temps au roux de répondre. Plusieurs sorts l'ont violemment atteints aux jambes. Il ne peut plus les bouger. Madame Pomfresh est occupé avec des cas plus graves, mais les medicomages ne vont pas tarder.»

Harry acquiesça et enlaça la brune, caressant ses cheveux plus ébouriffés que jamais. Sa peine se mélangea à la sienne et tous deux pleurèrent silencieusement, rassurant au passage Ron, ce grand maladroit au cœur tendre.

Le brun se leva quelques minutes plus tard. Il était soulagé qu'on ne le porte pas en triomphe pour son exploit durant cette période sombre. Trop sombre. Il buta avec maladresse contre un cadavre, et un goût amer envahit son oesophage. Il se pencha pour vomir, de douleur et de dégoût. Il se demanda un court instant si sans lui la guerre aurait éclaté.

En se relevant, son cœur sembla exploser. Il vit Sirius. À terre. Blême. Les medicomages, qui affluaient à présents, l'ignoraient, ou lui jetaient un regard empli de compassion, de tristesse ou de désespoir. Cela voulait tout dire. Harry le savait, mais il refusait cette vérité qui s'imposait pourtant à lui. Il avait déjà perdu son parrain. Deux fois. Il était revenu du voile. Affamé. À demi-mort. Mais il était revenu ! Il ne pouvait pas... Non.. Il ne pouvait pas. Avec un cri d'animal blessé, Harry se rua vers lui et se laissa tomber à ses côtés. Il le secoua, il le gifla, il cria, et enfin, il hurla son désespoir et se recroquevilla contre lui. Son corps était froid, si froid. Celui-Qui-Avait-Vaincu aurait voulu mourir. Il se demanda vaguement comment des larmes pouvaient-elles encore inonder son visage. Il avait tellement pleuré... Tellement.

Il s'accrocha avec désespoir à la dépouille de son parrain, et quand deux puissantes mains l'attrapèrent par les aisselles, il hurla et se débattit.

«- Ne soyez pas idiot, Potter, siffla Snape en le plaquant contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme.»

Le brun leva un regard terriblement douloureux vers lui, et Snape crut flancher. L'étincelle de vit qui illuminait les yeux d'Harry auparavant, avait disparu. Cette lueur rebelle, insolente, quoiqu'un peu agaçante. Cette joie de vivre qui brillait dans ses orbes si beaux... Disparu.

Des émotions atrocement fortes et contradictoires le trahirent, et son don se révéla. Son visage s'allongea, ses cheveux devinrent longs, beaux, lisses. Ses yeux virèrent aux bleus, son nez rapetissa et se fit plus fin, et sa bouche de transforma en une beauté pulpeuse. Puis ses cheveux devinrent court et blond, son nez grossit, ses yeux devinrent vairon, avant, qu'enfin, l'apparence que lui connaissait Harry revint.

L'étrange phénomène ne dura que quelques secondes, mais elle eut le don de choquer Harry. Snape était-il un métamorphomage ? C'était beaucoup plus profond, il le sentait au fond de lui, mais se le refusait.

-«Lâchez-moi, hurla-t-il, envahi d'un nouveau désespoir.»

Son regard sembla s'ouvrir à l'horreur qui lui faisait face, et en apercevant toutes ses mines effondrées, tous ces cadavres, tous ces hurlements, tout ce désespoir, il craqua et sombra dans l'inconscience.

**...**

**Votre avis ? Merci d'avoir lu et** **à bientôt !**


	2. Chapter 2

**/!\ JE RÉPONDRAI AUX REVIEWS À PARTIR DU CHAPITRE 3 /!\ (on en était arrivé là avant que la fic soit supprimée...)**

**Disclaimer**: Évidemment, les personnages appartiennent à notre Reine.

**Rating**: M (avec le temps...)

**Note de l'auteur**: merci aux reviewers et followers ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives, tant qu'elles sont construites ;) bonne lecture. J'attends vos avis... Vraiment :/ même si vous retrouvez la fic..

**Chapitre 1**

Harry se sentait terriblement engourdi. Un engourdissement agréable, comme s'il se trouvait dans une bulle de coton. Des voix, d'hommes et de femmes lui parvenaient au loin. Son instinct commençait à lutter contre l'inconscience qui l'avait agréablement accueillit plusieurs jours durants. Malgré lui, les voix se firent plus fortes, plus agitées, plus alertes. Son cerveau, encore embrumé, l'assaillait d'odeurs, de paroles, de goûts, et de sensations.

Doucement, tranquillement, Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu papillota plusieurs minutes. Un homme s'approcha de lui. Il sentait la menthe et le café.

«- Monsieur Potter ? Monsieur Potter, esquissez un geste, s'il vous plaît.»

Le brun émit un grognement lorsque la lumière l'aveugla. Le Médicomage réitéra sa question, et Harry se concentra sur ses articulations. Il réussit à faire bouger ses doigts après plusieurs minutes d'intenses concentration. Des images se bousculaient dans la tête du brun, des corps, qui s'écroulaient, Rogue, qui lui intimait de se calmer, Ron, à l'agonie, Hermione, effondrée, le visage d'une jeune Serdaigle, blême. Puis des images plus violentes le firent frissonner. Des prunelles rougeoyantes, qui brûlaient d'une lueur démente, le fixant. Le visage dénué d'expressions de Lucius Malefoy, pointant sa baguette sur Luna Lovegood. Les hurlements de Molly Weasley. Le visage changeant de Rogue.

Puis ce fut au tour des émotions de le déstabiliser. De la tristesse, de l'amour, du doute, de la terreur et enfin de la haine. Une haine brûlante, étouffante. Une haine qui le fit hurler, hurler, hurler.

Le Médicomage appela ses collègues à l'aide tandis qu'il tentait de maîtriser le brun, ce dernier se tortillant sauvagement sur son lit. Il hurla plusieurs prénoms, qu'une jeune infirmière aux cheveux bleus électriques nota. Ron. Hermione. Fred. Georges. Severus. Ce dernier nom l'interpella assez pour qu'elle se rue hors de la chambre de Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu.

Enfin, une seconde infirmière d'un certain âge arriva, lança un sort de paralysie au brun avant d'enfoncer une aiguille dans le creux de son coude. Harry fut secoué par un spasme puis s'effondra sur son lit, pantelant, accueillit de nouveau par le néant qu'est l'inconscience.

...

Alicia faisait face à un homme aux cheveux courts et noirs de jais. Son regard bleuté semblait la transpercer de part et d'autre. Il portait une chemise noire entrouverte et ne semblait pas avoir conscience de sa beauté. Sa pose était à la fois alerte et nonchalante.

Alicia était, quant à elle, une jeune infirmière de et possédait une coupe à la garçonne d'un bleu électrique ainsi que des yeux sombres. Mal à l'aise, elle faisait claquer son percing à la langue contre ses dents. Elle portait un débardeur blanc visiblement trop grand pour elle, laissant apparaître les bretelles de son soutiens gorge. Un mini-short déchiré et des converses jaunes vifs complétaient sa tenue.

-«C'est mauvais, Severus, lâcha t-elle finalement, les nerfs à vifs. Il n'y survivra pas. Harry est trop faible physiquement et mentalement. Cette nouvelle l'achèverait.

- Considères-tu cette situation comme déplaisante ? Rétorqua t-il froidement.

- Oui et non, avoua t-elle sur le même ton. N'es-tu donc pas au courant de ma situation ?»

Le bel homme se releva brutalement et toisa son interlocutrice avec un mépris non-dissimulé.

-«Je ne suis pas comme toi, assena t-il, glacial.

- Je te connais mieux que personne, Severus. Je suis la seule personne que tu as transformé.

- Tu ne sais rien, cracha le bel homme, les poings serrés.

- Admettons. Je suis plus jeune que toi. Ça doit faire quoi... Environ vingt ans que tu m'as mordu. Tu pensais que je deviendrais ton Calice, avoue le. Mais un Calice ne se choisit pas comme un hamburger ! Il a beau sentir bon et être délicieux, il n'est pas fait pour toi. Quand j'ai vu Milicent, ça c'est imposé comme une évidence, ajouta t-elle, rêveuse. J'étais irrémédiablement attirée par elle. Son odeur, sa voix, son rire. Et j'ai craqué, Sev. J'ai mis son bien-être de côté et je l'ai mordu, faisant d'elle mon Calice. Elle a faillit en crever ! Elle a terriblement souffert. Et aujourd'hui, je m'en veux. Encore. Ne fais pas la même erreur que moi. Attends que Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu se relève.

- Il ne s'en remettra pas, trancha Rogue, brutal. Pas sans moi. Tu n'imagines pas le temps que j'ai attendu. Je me force à le haïr depuis des années. Lors de mon arrivée à Poudlard, Dumbledore a eu vent de ma véritable nature. Un Vampire métamorphe avec un potentiel de sorcier. Comment avait-il pu attirer une telle créature dans ses filets ? Mais il ne m'a pas rejeté. Il savait que sous mon apparence de garçon de douze ans, j'étais un homme. Il m'a protégé. J'ai aimé et j'ai hais à cette époque. Dumbledore m'avait intimé de ne pas me faire remarquer. J'ai réussi. Je suis devenu professeur. Et je l'ai vu.»

Le professeur de potion eut un rire sans joie.

-«Le fils de mon pire ennemie m'était, d'une façon ou d'une autre, destiné. Mon amertume, ma rancœur et ma peur de l'inconnu ont blessé Harry. Il me déteste. Il a besoin de moi, mais il ne le sait pas encore. Je dois aller le voir.

- Tu ne résisteras pas ! Hurla Alicia.»

Severus leva la main, prêt à la gifler, mais il retint son geste au dernier moment, vaincu.

-« Je ne sais pas si je dois te considérer comme ma plus grande fierté ou ma pire déception, vociféra Severus, regrettant ses paroles à peine les avait-il prononcé.»

Le visage d'Alicia se décomposa. Elle toisa son créateur, son père, son confident, son meilleur ami, d'un mauvais œil avant de tourner les talons et de s'en aller.

...

Lorsqu'Harry se réveilla pour la seconde fois, ce fut un accueil à la fois triste et joyeux qu'on lui réserva. Des dizaines de visages, plus ou moins familiers, étaient penchés sur lui, alors que quelques infirmiers tentaient de calmer leurs ardeurs, en vain. Hermione, assise à sa droite, poussa un cri de soulagement quand il se réveilla. Le brun avait essayé de la rassurer quant à son état de fatigue, mais il ne réussit qu'à croasser quelques incohérentes paroles. La même infirmière aux cheveux bleus arriva tant bien que mal à se frayer un chemin vers Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu afin de lui faire boire un jus de citrouille revigorant.

Une fois qu'il eut gobé le liquide, le brun se concentra sur les visages qui l'entouraient. Il vit les Weasley, regroupés au fond de sa chambre. Molly Weasley sanglotait, une main sur le cœur. Son mari, une entaille tout juste soignée lui barrant la joue, la soutenait. Bill était également présent, et enlaçait Fleur. Ronald, Charlie et Fred manquaient à l'appel. Georges, le visage dévasté, de grosses cernes soulignant ses yeux vides, l'inquiéta tout particulièrement. Son regard se posa sur Neville, un triste sourire scotché au visage. Luna était à sa droite et lui agrippait le bras, observant un point invisible au dessus de la tête de Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu. Puis Harry vit ses professeurs, Minerva, Flitwick... Rogue. Son regard s'attarda sur lui. Le nez crochu et le visage cireux de son professeur de potion le repoussait, ses sarcasmes mielleux et ses remarques acerbes le répugnait... Mais il se sentit comme... Attiré par lui. D'une façon inexplicable, son cœur se mît à battre plus fort. Ses joues rosirent lorsque l'ex Mangemort eut un reniflement dédaigneux.

-«Vive Harry Potter, Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu ! S'écria Neville.»

Le brun se détourna et offrit à son ami un faible sourire, le regard éteint.

-«Vive Harry Potter, Vive Harry Potter ! Scandèrent les sorciers».

Un terrible brouhaha s'ensuivit, des applaudissements, des sourires, francs, sincères ou attristés. Des regards, admiratifs, soulagés, resplendissants. Harry se retourna vers Rogue, un petit sourire collé au visage. Il eut juste le temps d'entendre le froissement d'une cape et de voir disparaître la silhouette longiligne de son professeur. Enfin, des Médicomages leur ordonnèrent de quitter les lieux, ou de revenir un par un dans la chambre du jeune sorcier. Ce fut Hermione qui resta près de lui tandis que ses amis et connaissances sortirent en fredonnant une chanson en son nom.

«- Oh, Harry ! Gémit la jolie brune. Je me suis tellement inquiétée...

- Ça va, Hermione ? Demanda le brun avant que la jeune sorcière ne se décide à le harceler de questions.

- J'ai connu des moments plus joyeux, avoua t-elle en tentant un demi-sourire.

- Où est Ron ? Ne pût s'empêcher de demander Harry. Il va bien ?

- Oui... Oui et non, rectifia Hermione. Les Medicomages ignorent toujours pourquoi leur patient n'arrive pas à bouger les jambes. Ils ont tout essayé, et commencent à... À se résigner. Il se peut que Ron ne récupère jamais ses jambes, Harry. Il est terrifié par cette perspective.»

Le brun se sentit brutalement coupable. Ron s'était battu pour lui. Pour qu'il accomplisse la prophétie. Et il était aujourd'hui grièvement blessé. Et s'il restait paralysé à vie ? Harry sentit l'impitoyable étau de la culpabilité lui serrer le cœur. Ce cœur, brisé, anéanti. Ce cœur, tranché, mort. Fini, le Survivant. Fini, le jeune Potter. Fini, ce héros d'un jour. Il voulait disparaître dans les entrailles de la Terre. Il voulait se rouler en boule et s'endormir sans jamais à avoir à se réveiller.

-« J'ai besoin de m'aérer. Fais moi sortir.

- Harry...

- Fais moi sortir ! Hurla le brun.

- Calme toi, supplia son amie. C'est l'histoire de quelques jours. Tu as besoin de repos. Tu pourras sortir, mais calme toi, Harry.»

Harry ? Qu'est-ce qu'il haïssait ce prénom ! Un prénom froid, terrible, synonyme de mort et de terreur. De perte et de tristesse. De Guerre. Il aimerait tellement pouvoir s'arracher le visage, ne plus à voir ces yeux émeraudes que les gens lui enviaient ! Ses cheveux ébouriffés d'un brun presque noir ! Il aimerait tellement effacer cette cicatrice qu'il avait au front. La marque de Voldemort, la marque du mal et de la mort, la marque qui lui rappelait impitoyablement qui il était. Il aimerait tellement disparaître du monde magique, d'oublier cette guerre, de changer, de renaître.

Et il se le promit.

Une fois sortit de , il disparaîtra.

Une fois sortit de , il changera.

Une fois sortit de tel le Phénix, Harry Potter renaîtra.

**...**

**Et voilà ! Ce chapitre vous à plu ? Ne vous inquiétez pas... Même si Harry change, il y a toujours une histoire Vampire/Calice ! Je souhaite juste faire dans l'originalité.**

**Vous aimez l'idée ? Vous aimez Alicia ? Vous souhaitez découvrir les aventures de Severus ? De l'évolution de la relation entre cet ex-Mangemort et Harry ?**

**Review pour me le dire !**

**À bientôt.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Voici le chapitre 3!**

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, j'y répondrai à partir de CE CHAPITRE ! :D ENJOY, défoulez-vous ! J'attends vos avis :D**

**Disclamer**: Appartient à notre Reine.

**Rating**: M (avec le temps..)

**Chapitre 3**

Plusieurs années s'étaient écoulées. Le monde sorcier était en ébullition. Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu avait disparu, cinq jours après la mort du Lord Noir. Il n'avait plus refait surface. De nombreux Aurors avaient pour quête de le rechercher, dans le monde moldu comme dans le monde sorcier. Les débuts de pistes qu'ils arrivaient à trouver depuis sa disparition ne menaient à rien. Envolé, ce Héros. Envolé, ce Sorcier. Envolé, Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu.

...

Au même instant, un jeune homme à la tignasse noire et aux yeux d'émeraudes marchait d'un air las dans les rues de Londres. Il portait un débardeur noir, un jean et une paire de vieille baskets.

Harry Potter se pavanait dans les rues de Londres ! Sous le nez de dizaines d'Aurors... Ils étaient tellement nerveux, tellement... Sorciers, ces hommes, que n'importe qui de censé les aurait remarqué au premier coup d'œil.

Le brun avait bien changé. Un minuscule tatouage représentant une Étoile Noire était présent sous son œil droit. Il portait des lentilles, mettant son époustouflant regard vert en valeur. Il possédait également un second tatouage, représentant toutes les étapes de l'envol d'un oiseau. Le dessin commençait en bas de ses reins, remontait le long de sa colonne vertébrale et s'achevait sur son épaule droite.

Il était en train de renaître. Doucement, sûrement, tranquillement. Loin des inquiétudes du monde Sorcier. Hermione et Ronald lui manquaient terriblement. Rogue, aussi. Les jours passaient... Et il se sentait détruit, dans son cœur, dans son âme. Et sans qu'il sache réellement pourquoi, ce connard graisseux de Rogue lui manquait ! Ce qu'il pouvait être stupide.

Il se sentait fatigué... Si fatigué. De grosses cernes violettes soulignaient ses magnifiques yeux. Les yeux de sa mère. Lily Potter. Harry n'était plus retourné sur la tombe de ses parents depuis bien longtemps. Il était pratiquement persuadé que les Aurors la surveillait. Ça le répugnait, qu'on le recherche avec autant de vigueur... Pourquoi les Aurors ne traquaient-ils pas les fidèles du Lord Noir ? Beaucoup de Mangemorts se pavanaient encore en liberté.

Harry en était écœuré.

Et il sentait si fatigué ! Si las. Il aperçut un Auror, à une dizaine de mètres. Il le reconnut tout d'abord grâce à son excentricité. Non, les Sorciers ne savaient vraiment pas s'habiller comme les Moldus. Le brun soupira et changea de trajectoire. Il déboucha près d'une ruelle qu'il connaissait bien, où se trouvait un bar faisant de délicieuse Bières. Les Bierraubeurres lui manquaient, aussi. Harry poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et pénétra dans ce fameux bar. Il s'assit sur un tabouret noir faisant face au comptoir et commanda donc une bière.

Le liquide doré apparut rapidement, et il s'empressa d'en boire une gorgée. Délicieuse, onctueuse, avec un arrière-goût légèrement amer. Parfait. Le brun reposa son verre et se délecta de cette gorgée un court instant.

Court, car un homme venait d'entrer dans le bar.

Court, car cet homme, c'était Rogue.

Court, car putain, il était d'une beauté à couper le souffle.

Harry l'avait facilement reconnu, car c'est ces traits, ces cheveux, ces yeux qui l'avaient observé lorsque Rogue était venu le voir, lorsqu'il gémissait contre la dépouille de son parrain. Cela avait duré quelques secondes, mais le brun avait parfaitement retenu ce visage.

Il se sentit soudain anxieux, et s'empressa de gober sa boisson, tandis que Rogue s'installait à deux tabourets de lui. Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu fuyait comme un lâche devant cet homme. Il s'engouffra à l'extérieur du bar et se mît à trottiner, jetant des coups d'oeil fréquents par dessus son épaule.

-«Harry.»

Le brun frôla la syncope. Rogue venait d'apparaître juste devant lui, majestueux. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur dorée.

-«Je... Commença le sorcier, la bouche sèche. Rogue ? Putain de merde, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?»

L'ex-Mangemort l'empoigna par le col et le traîna dans une ruelle à l'écart, afin qu'ils puissent converser tranquillement. Le brun se débattit malgré lui, furieux qu'on le traite ainsi. Il vociféra des insultes ayant pour but de vexer Rogue, qui ne broncha pas une seule seconde, se contentant de jeter à Harry des regards à vous glacer le sang.

Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés dans la ruelle, déserte, son professeur le lâcha brutalement, comme si son seul contact le brûlait.

-«Que faites-v...

- Par Merlin, Potter, vous vous foutez de moi ? L'interrompit Rogue, les dents serrés.

- Pourquoi avez vous cette appar...

- Cessez de parler ! Je vous en prie, Potter, fermez là ! Hurla t-il, les mains serrés autour de la tête. Distrayez-moi.

- Pardon ? Répéta le brun, ahuri.»

Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait disparu du monde Sorcier depuis plusieurs années, que cet imbécile de Rogue venait de le retrouver comme par magie, l'avait empoigné et traîné dans une ruelle pour enfin lui demander de le distraire. .Bien.

-« Distrayez-moi, supplia t-il en tombant à genoux.

- Je... Je suis surpris de vous voir ici. Et putain, vous êtes un Métamorphomage ? Pourquoi acceptez-vous de garder l'apparence si laide de la chauve-souris des cachots ? Là, les filles ramperaient à vos pieds. Même Hermione... Et pourtant, vous connaissez son sérieux, nan ? Vous m'épatez. Et puis, qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? Vous me recherchiez, comme ces Aurors incompétents ? Et bien, vous en avez mis, du temps, Rogue. Je suis déçu, franchement. Oh et...»

Son ancien professeur leva une main pour le faire taire, un léger sourire au lèvre.

-« Je vous ai demandé de me distraire, pas de m'ennuyer... Mais ça ira, ajouta t-il avec empressement devant la mine renfrognée de Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu. Vous avez changé, Harry.

- Moins que vous, ricana ce dernier en observant son ancien professeur de bas en haut.»

Rogue lui offrit son fameux regard "votre-humour-laisse-à-désirer-Potter", accompagné de son imperceptible reniflement dédaigneux.

-«Tout le monde vous cherche, reprit-il, soudain grave. Pourquoi... Pourquoi êtes-vous... Parti, Har... Potter ? La célébrité de vous convenait-elle pas ?»

Les joues du brun s'enflammèrent et il se demanda comme un être tel que Rogue avait pu lui manquer. Ce dernier le toisait de son regard doré.

-«Ne me prenez pas pour ce que je ne suis pas, Rogue, répliqua t-il finalement. J'... J'ai tout perdu, là bas et je...

- Vous n'êtes qu'un lâche, Potter ! Le coupa l'Ex-Mangemort, lâche stupide, qui n'a pas conscience de la portée de ses actes. Vous avez anéanti vos amis. Vos proches. Vous êtes un égoïste. C'est décevant.»

Harry essuya des larmes de colère d'un revers de manche et baissa les yeux.

-«Ron... Hermione...? Murmura t-il.

- Je ne vous apporterais rien, trancha Rogue, catégorique. Je vous ai trouvé, mais ce n'est pas pour cette raison que je vous trainerais de force dans le monde auquel vous appartenez, Potter.

- Et si je décide d'y revenir de mon plein gré ?

- Après tant de temps ? Contra son ancien professeur, visiblement sceptique.

- Je... J'aimerais revenir mais... Je ne veux pas qu'on me porte en triomphe. Qu'on m'admire, qu'on m'acclame, tout ça à cause de ce stupide nom et de cette stupide cicatrice ! S'écria le brun, hystérique.

- Vous n'êtes pas qu'un nom et une cicatrice, Harry... Ne pût s'empêcher de rétorquer Severus.»

Une tendresse infinie se lisait dans son regard de miel, si bien que le brun finit pour de bon par exploser en sanglots.

-« Vous avez juste pitié de moi, Rogue, cracha t-il en reniflant. Vous...»

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que son ancien professeur l'attira contre lui. Tout d'abord agréablement surpris, Harry fut submergé d'une nouvelle vitalité. Il se sentait plus fort, plus éveillé, plus... Déterminé. L'odeur de Rogue était indescriptible. Une odeur sucrée, agréable. Une odeur fruitée, aussi attrayante que son visage. Blême, le brun se rendit compte, légèrement horrifié, qu'il était... Heureux. Satisfait. Que Rogue l'air trouvé... Qu'il le console en le prenant dans ses bras.

Encore une fois, Harry sentit que c'était beaucoup plus fort que cela. Déjà, Rogue tremblait. Comme s'il se retenait... De quoi ? Le sorcier l'ignorait.

-«Que se passe t-il ? Murmura t-il dans un sanglot. Pourquoi... Je vous hais Rogue... Pourquoi suis-je ici, dans vos bras ? Pourquoi suis-je rassuré ?... Ne me mentez pas. J... Je ne comprends pas tout.. Pourquoi avez vous mis tant de temps à me retrouver ? Je vous hais, Rogue... Mais je... Je ne sais pas.»

Le bel homme lui caressait les cheveux, muet. Il réfléchissait. Il ne voulait pas donner de réponses précises au brun. Pourquoi avait-il mis tant de temps à le retrouver ? Mais par Merlin, il ne l'avait jamais perdu de vue ! Hors, Alicia avait raison. S'il était allé le retrouver avant, son instinct de prédateur aurait repris le dessus, et il aurait sans doute fait de Harry son Calice bien avant l'heure. Le brun se doutait de quelque chose... Compréhensible. Le lien entre eux était déjà très devait se sentir tellement frustré... Il était temps. Il avait réussi à s'approcher. Il ne l'avait pas mordu, ni touché plus que de raison. Néanmoins, il avait failli craquer, au début de leur conversation. Heureusement, Harry l'avait distrait avec brio.

Oui, l'heure des révélations avait sonné. Il avait réussi à attendre plusieurs années.

Il ne pourrait pas attendre un jour de plus sans sombrer dans la folie.

-«Accroche-toi, ordonna Rogue, quelques minutes plus dois te présenter quelqu'un. »

Le brun l'enlaçait, à présent, comme s'il s'accrochait à une bouée de sauvetage. Oui, le lien était déjà extrêmement fort. Le Métamorphomage pensa à Alicia, ferma les yeux, et transplana, Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu, le Sorcier le plus recherché de la planète, accroché à lui.

**OoO**

**J'attends pas mal d'avis ! Bisous et à bientôt .**


End file.
